legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Atru'Nexra
'' For the encounter in the Plateau of Madness, see Atru'Nexra (Tactics).'' "The self-described old one of chaos, believes in harnessing powers to overwhelm." ''- Dje'serus. '''Atru'Nexra ' is the Old One of Chaos and Nightmares, and is a creation of the unknown "Old One King". He was born around Outhria's primordial ages and has enacted a massive army since then. He has had a notable impact in all three of the Old One Wars, during which he grew to power, ignited a war, and was eventually defeated in the third. His first appearance was in the Plateau of Madness within the Domain of Madness in Patch X-5: Into the Realm of Nightmares. As of now, his location is unknown. History Being Atru'Nexra was created by the king of the Old Ones to serve as a counterpart to his brother, Dje'Serus, who was the Old One of Order. Him and Dje'Serus would then be used by mortals to determine the side of alignment the mortals would be. This does not necessarily indicate "good" and "evil", rather chaos and order. First Old One War Atru'Nexra has revealed to have grown to power and obtain his three hammers. (1) Second Old One War Atru'Nexra started the second war, over the continent of Outhrend (known back then as unknown) to expand his influence. He retreated after the war. (2) Third Old One War In the third war, Atru'Nexra almost won, but was defeated by the likes of Dje'Serus, this would result in empowering his hammer at the time, Krag'Vexra. (3) Return and Banishment Atru'Nexra slowly returned using a fraction of his realm, the Domain of Madness, and was able to expand his "hellish, nightmare-like" influence on the Starcallers of Majestic's Rein within Outhrend. Turning their nightmares into power, he quickly set up a small fortification, within the Plateau of Madness. Players would meet with Dje'Serus; he made his way into the domain unnoticed, but he would be quickly stricken. The duo of Dje and the players adventured through the Plateau and disintegrated Atru'Nexra, who was still gathering power, into sacred gems by Dje'Serus. It was later revealed that during the end of the X-5 questline, that Atru'Nexra has escaped, and is "more powerful than before" but that he will not return for some time. Dje'Serus also voiced for the time to come that you all must be ready. Several of Atru'Nexra's whispers within the raid indicate that even he is not as "evil" as once thought, and that it might be speculative you could assist him in the future. He also states that Dje'Serus can also be the "bad" one. Religion Main article: ''Atru'Nexraism (also referred to as Dark Chaotic) ''The belief that chaos is an absolute in the world and that as an absolute, it must be utilized to overcome obstacles and problems within individual lives. Furthermore, Atru'Nexraism, carried on by Nexrists, are people who deal with self-interest and manage their own problems and do whatever means necessary to achieve them. Atru'Nexra in beliefs that are made, are that chaos is an absolute, and that it used as an option to overcome any obstacle. This also means overcoming any stalemate and achieving power if possible. Often, Nexrists deal with their own problems rather than others, putting them as chaotic. Alignment Atru'Nexra's alignment isn't of much debate, but it more on the "chaotic" or "evil" side of things, despite Atru'Nexra himself not being perfectly evil. He can often be benevolent, rewarding his followers for aiding him rather than killing them. According to Dje'Serus, his order counterpart, Atru'Nexra has been deemed to be more malefic. Atru'Nexra started the wars not of evil purposes but rather of personal gain. He has a deep vendetta against Dje'Serus, not only for him but for order as well, believing it to be impossible to obtain in a world such as Outhria. Personality Atru'Nexra has both a malefic and benefic personality, but more on the chaotic side, as he pursues power in his own self-interest as something he steadily wants. Atru'Nexra wants, at times, to be the most powerful of the Old Ones, but admits he can't achieve it on his own. This brings out his "good" side, accepting followers and rewarding them for pursuing his goal along with him. However, he has been known to take full credit, and even disregard help. He despises Dje'Serus, believing his "morals" or concepts of order to be futile and irrelevant. Weapons and Armour Atru'Nexra has wielded three known hammers over the course of his living; namely Doomrein, Krag'Doom, and his most recently known hammer, which is wielded by individuals nowadays as a mortal-sized copy, Krag'Vexra. All of his hammers acted as a third eye to Atru'Nexra. His armour is composed of "dark flames" and is made entirely of shadow energy. However, as revealed in secret quests within the Domain of Madness, Atru'Nexra has made an entirely new weapon, revealed that it is once again a hammer, and it can obliterate nations. Powers and Abilities Atru'Nexra, being an Old One of Chaos, and nightmares, exhibits raw shadow power. He can utilize flames made out of shadow, and is quite specialized in raw fire magic as well. His hammer can deliver mighty swings that can encloak an area in darkness seemingly. Using his return to the world, he has been able to corrupt the minds of the Starcallers and make their nightmares manifest as reality. He can do so by making their nightmares real. Quests *Dark Escort *Into the Portal **Shadowflame Reach: Explore It! **Beads of Sublimity **Stolen Shadows **Tyranny Hold: Explore It! **Death to the Watchers **Plateau of Madness: Witness It! *The Dark Old One *Atru'Nexra Must be Banished *Epitome of Seemingly Evil *(Secret Quest) Future Holds Everything... Even Chaos Groups and Followers Many followers are apart of Atru'Nexra's beliefs. 'Within the Plateau of Madness' The Plateau itself is a monument to Atru'Nexraism and Nexrist religion. Each individual within the instance worships Atru'Nexra. *Rogue shadow elementals *Some forms of undead *Living nightmares *Some forms of demons *Corrupted beings *Dark energy beings *The Atru'Vex, a small cult within the Domain of Madness. They actually pose no threat, being actually friendly and willing to share Nexrist religion. Quotes *I am one of the Old Ones. BEHOLD! ATRU'NEXRA! LORD OF CHAOS! *YOU WILL BOW DOWN! OR LIVE A NIGHTMARE! *Dje'Serus' concepts of order and wisdom are but futile, incompetent topics within a world such as this. The aura and atmosphere of this world is chaotic. I do not reek... I thrive in this world. *(In the secret quest) , so you are one of the bastards that DARED to dwell my domain. But fear not, I WILL RETURN. Dje'Serus means of capturing me are weak and pitiful. You may have defeated me, banished chaos, and worked your way with "his" concept of order. We all have good and evil sides. Maybe one day you will ally with me when I make my return, or not. Either way, I will kill ANYONE WHO STANDS IN MY WAY. I rewarded you handsomely for my defeat. I am chaos, I am self-interest, I AM PERSONAL POWER. Choose your future carefully, , for the wrong side may be your undoing. WHEN I RETURN, YOU WILL BEG FOR MERCY. Trivia *Atru'Nexra and Dje'Serus are the youngest of the Old Ones. *Atru'Nexra means "Dark Death" in Latin and "True Nightmare" in Die. *Atru'Nexra (so far) is the only Old One whose weapons and armour (made for his slaves) can wield. *It has been asked by a player to determine his future. **''Jascott asks: ''Where is Atru'Nexra? What of his hammer? What of Dje'Serus. **''Shadius replies: ''Oh he isn't dead. Banished away like in the third war, but he'll return since he knows a way back. His hammer, now which mortals wield, is but dust to him. He has an even stronger weapon that can actually probably destroy an entire zone. In the Domain, he isn't as powerful as he was once. Dje'Serus is still around, but up in the cosmos, awaiting for his brother to re-appear. His form there is incorporeal, for if he were around, then "gods" would be around. The world has been "godless" and by godless, no "corporeal" is on Outhria, for now. *Atru'Nexra is immune to shadow magic in his release, but this was fixed. Category:Old Ones